SASUITA SECRETOS EN MI CUARTO
by lili01
Summary: Sasuke había llegado a la ciudad, hace algunas horas atrás se encontraba en Europa ... Pero las cosas cambiarían cuando llegara a su casa se encontraría con cierta sorpresita! Quieres saber que ocurrirá entre los hermanos Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke había llegado a la ciudad, hace algunas horas atrás se encontraba en Europa .... Pero las cosas cambiarían cuando llegara a su casa se encontraría con cierta sorpresita!**_

_**Quieres saber que ocurrirá entre los hermanos Uchiha?...**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

_**ESTE ES UN FANFICTION PARA LOS AMANTES DEL SASUITA-ITASASU... UNA RELACION INCESTUOSA CON MUCHO LEMMON, QUE LO DISFRUTEN....**_

**SASUITA "SECRETOS EN MI CUARTO"**

Itachi se encontraba a costado en la cama estaba completamente desnudo observando unas revistas _mangas de gays,_ dejo las revistas y comenzó a tocarse iniciando su _"pasatiempo" _favorito masturbarse mientras pensaba en su amado hermano Sasuke.

Itachi no estaba en su cuarto siempre que Sasuke estaba en sus viajes, este aprovechaba para dormir y hacer sus "cositas" en la habitación de su hermanito, _el solo hecho de estar, el poder observar, oler y sentir las sabanas donde Sasuke_ dormía lo excitaba muchísimo.

Sasuke había llegado a la ciudad, hace algunas horas atrás se encontraba en Europa pero ciertos "asuntos" lo obligaron a regresar antes de lo previsto, entro a la mansión Uchiha, se sirvió una copa de vino y se recostó en el cómodo sillón de la sala.

- _**"Aquí la explicación de el por qué, regreso antes":**_

No es mi culpa (decía), yo no sabía que la chica era menor de edad _"solo tiene catorce años"_ parecía de dieciocho, pero ese no era solo el problema la niñita es hija de un mafioso, que era bastante conocido en el mundo de las drogas, antes de irme me prometió que no diría nada, pero ya no podíamos seguir arriesgándonos, así que nos tuvimos que decir adiós.

Realmente es una verdadera lástima ella era una chica muy especial, verdaderamente era deliciosa, con esa belleza exótica esa piel blanca, con sus ojos verdes, ese cabello rosa, mmmmmm…. Y con ese cuerpo bien definido!...

Como me hubiera gustado seguir haciendo más el amor con ella… (Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos) ahora se sentía más relajado, aunque algo caliente, ya pasaba más de la media noche, después de tantas horas de viaje estaba algo cansado.

Después de unos minutos decidió ir a su habitación, pero cuando se encontraba cada vez más cerca, se escucharon unos gritos (que obviamente los que están leyendo la historia saben de donde proviene) estos insensatez gritos alertaron a Sasuke a no entrar a su habitación….

Itachi creyendo que estaba completamente solo en casa no reprimió ninguna manifestación de placer: _"mmmmm…. Ahhhhhhh así así, me encanta, ohhh si no pares"_

Sasuke se quedo completamente frio, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a itachi estaba más borracho de lo normal o qué? Como se atrevía a tener sexo "en su habitación" de seguro también se había metido drogas para no darse cuenta donde carajos estaba.

-Los gritos no dejaban de escucharse_: "que rico si, así mi amor"……_

¡SUFICIENTE! (se decía así mismo Sasuke) no me importa con que ramera y en qué estado este, lo voy a mandar directamente al hospital, por qué precisamente con lo grande que es esta mansión tiene que estar en mi cama….

Abrió la puerta provocando un gran ruido, itachi abrió los ojos y dejo de frotarse fuertemente el pene, estaba igual o más que sorprendido, que el propio Sasuke que se quedo sin palabras….

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, itachi estaba completamente solo en su habitación, masturbándose el mismo, pero había algo mas, su mirada dejo de observar a itachi para mirar varias revistas mangas(yaoi) sumamente pornográficas (son hombres teniendo sexo con hombres, se dijo así mismo), su cerebro trataba de procesaba rápidamente toda esta información:

"Está en mi habitación solo, se masturba viendo hombres desnudos teniendo sexo y grita como una puta en celo", lo volvió a mirar y le dijo:

-Así que eres un completo homosexual pervertido itachi, _jajajajajajajajajaja ¿quien en es el dueño de tus deseos locamente homosexuales?_ (le dijo con una linda mirada burlona)

Itachi no pudo moverse, sentía que el corazón se le salió por la boca jamás pensó en verse en esa posición tan bochornosa, Sasuke lo sabía, el sabia su secreto, pero la pregunta de este lo ayudo a salir de su impresión (¿quien en es el dueño de tus deseos locamente homosexuales) así que le contesto:


	2. SECRETOS EN MI

- No lo adivinas hermanito?

(itachi no dejaba de verlo con un profundo deseo)….

Sasuke dejo de reírse…..

(un momento está en mi habitación, la respuesta "soy yo")….

Itachi se dio cuenta de que su mensaje fue entendido perfectamente, se paró de la cama(recordemos que está completamente desnudo) y fue directamente hacia Sasuke lo beso profundamente, lo abrazo fuertemente, fue llevándolo hacia la cama.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él y su hermano no se llevaban muy bien, pero siempre lo respeto por ser su hermano mayor y un tiempo lo vio como sus pasos a seguir hasta que decidió que llevaría un camino diferente al de itachi, pero ahora se encontraba con él en una "situación" que ni en ninguna de sus más locas fantasías hubiera podido imaginar.

Itachi,se encontraba arriba de él, no dejaba de besarlo y tocarlo apasionadamente, ya nada le importaba, estaba cansado de fingir que los otros chicos con los que se acostaba eran él, siempre había amado a su hermano menor, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su voz, su cuerpo, su carácter, su forma de ser lo volvían loco, lo deseaba tanto. Dejo de besarlo (necesitaban respirar) abrió su camisa, observo su hermosa piel y su bien formado cuerpo, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando, hasta llegar a su varonil pecho lamio si pezones como si fueran pequeños dulces su lengua jugaba sin parar.

Sasuke debía admitir que esto le estaba gustando, por más que intentaba reprimirse sus gemidos empezaron a salir. Itachi sonrió al escuchar como por fin su fantasía se hacía realidad, él estaba disfrutando del momento como tantas veces en sus sueños húmedos se imagino, dejo de lamer sus pezones para seguir marcando con su besos su bien formado abdomen, le bajo el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a bajárselo, ahora Sasuke solo tenía puestos los bóxers que estaban muy bien pegados a esa parte de su cuerpo, su miembro resaltaba mucho probando una vez más, que esto también lo estaba excitando, se ve tan apetitoso(dijo Itachi), inicio a masajearlo lentamente con su lengua.

Sasuke no dejaba de gemir, su atractivo rostro había cambiado de color, estaba completamente rojo, se mordía el labio, pero el autocontrol que le quedaba volvía a su mente.

-Jalo a itachi por sus largos cabellos, provocando que este se quejara de dolor ... Levanto su cabeza provocando me sus miradas se cruzaran.

Sasuke sonrió lujuriosamente y le dijo: _bájame el bóxer y chúpamelo…_

Itachi lo miro con su mirada profunda de deseo, por fin estaría con la única persona que amado en toda su vida...

-Qué esperas? le dijo Sasuke, se levantó de la cama y se los quito el mismo ...

Itachi observaba el miembro de su hermano desde la cama, lo cual provoca más su excitación!

-Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió descaradamente empezó a reírse y le dijo:_ "_ _por lo que veo causo el mismo efecto tanto en hombres como en mujeres, jajajajajajajaja"_...

¡ Sabes que Itachi no me interesa tener sexo contigo !

... "Aquí" ... Así que se dirigió a su baño exclusivo..

Itachi bajo del cielo al infierno con estas palabras de Sasuke, lo había tenido tan pero taaaannnn cerca , ahora él se burlaba y le decía que no quería tener sexo... Unos segundos después vino a su mente ""Aquí"", sería posible que realmente el mensaje sea...

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Sasuke, era una habitación a media luz, con el piso, las paredes, el espejo, lavamanos y jacuzzi de un azulejo de color negro con plata, lo siguiente que vio lo dejo más maravillado era su atractivo hermano completamente mojado por el agua que salía de la regadera que bañaba su delicioso cuerpo.

-Tardaste en entender el mensaje Itachi, nunca lo has hecho aquí, no es así?

-Así es, esta será mi primera vez, en este tipo de habitación

-Bueno la mía no, jajajajajaja pero si te sirve de consuelo con un chico si será la primera vez….

-Por supuesto que me sirve Sasuke…. Acercándose lentamente a él sin dejar de mirar sus penetrantes ojos negros donde siempre se perdía, pero regresaba al mismo lugar:

"_Sasuke Uchiha" _

_**¿QUE TAL, QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE CON LA HISTORIA?…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¡ Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo ! **

**Millones gracias por todos sus Reviews **

**^-^ Dejen MAS!**

_**L**_entamente se fue acercando a su amado Sasuke que se estaba dejando cubrir por el agua que caía libremente sobre su perfecto cuerpo, itachi no podía dejar de mirarlo se sentía totalmente embrujado y tan caliente, su miembro mostraba esa pasión.

-Sexo bajo el agua es de lo mejor créeme lo sé muy bien itachi, este entendio el mensaje perfectamente y abrió el grifo para que comenzara a llenar la tina, pero sasuke se acercó a él y tomo el miembro de itachi para poder masturbarlo con mayor facilidad.

-Ah… ah… S-Sasuke… voy a… ah… Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de su mano y justo en el momento en que itachi iba a terminar su detuvo

-¿Por qué te detuviste? me dolió

-Quieres que esto termine tan pronto?

-Por supuesto que no….

Se acercó a sasuke y lo beso con pasión, sin separarse, fueron entrando a la tina, sasuke cerró el grifo, itachi reposaba en el borde de la tina, con su cuerpo casi totalmente cubierto aun así podía sentir perfectamente la piel del azabache rozar con la suya, su boca lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de itachi este comenzó a morder levemente su cuello y con sus manos recorrían el perfecto cuerpo del pelinegro.

Sasuke se separó y logró sentarse así que itachi se posiciono a horcadas sobre él, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo en que dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello, en tanto los dedos de sasuke se movía en el interior de itachi, donde introdujo primero dos y luego tres, mientras que con su otra mano libre masturbaba el miembro de este una y otra vez.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, la lengua de itachi rozaba ferozmente con la de sasuke, de un instante a otro, itachi se sienta sobre el miembro de su amado hermano, de una fuerte estocada, fue penetrado totalmente.

El pelinegro se mueve de arriba hacia abajo mientras itachi se impulsa con sus piernas y se apoya con sus brazos en los hombros de este para hacer más rápido el movimiento volviéndose a penetrar pero esta vez más salvajemente, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.

Al estar itachi sobre sasuke, le toco llevar el ritmo de las embestidas con su ayuda no dejaba de subir y bajar, rápido y luego más rápido, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, seguido de un líquido caliente que invadió el interior de itachi.

- No sé cómo he podido aguantarme por más de 20 años( dijo itachi, aún sin recuperar del todo el aliento)

Sasuke lo mira complacido y comienza a reír, si ya me di cuenta…..

-No te gusto? Itachi lo mira esperando una respuesta positiva….

-No estuvo mal, pero para la próxima vez hay que invitar algunas _"Chicas"…_

-Chicas!… Nunca me han atraído las mujeres (contesta algo molesta)

-¡ Eso está muy mal, nos divertiríamos más, yo me divertiría mucho másssss!

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo puedo soportar mientras estés conmigo y acto seguido posó sus labios sobre los de Sasuke…..

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**PROXIMAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE MI FANFIC "YURI":**

"_**COLEGIO DE SEÑORITAS"**_

.net/s/6199416/1/COLEGIO_DE_SENORITAS_YURI


End file.
